Fairy Academy: Twilight
by charmaine.regencia.7
Summary: when Lucy steps in acting in her school contest movie Twilight and find true love.
1. start of the story

**Lucy's POV**

_I wake up around 5:30 am, got up, fixing my bed, preparing breakfast to start my day._

_i came across the bathroom washing my hair, my face, washing my body, i open the door..._

_"OMG i'm late!"_

_thanks to my 'turtle like movement' i got 30 minutes in the bathroom and hurry to change in to my uniform_

_the uniform is nice, cute, comfortable to my chest..._

_"AHH" i said while walking in the hallway of the school, oh by the way the school's name is Fairy Academy and is home of the most popular boys in magnolia._

_"AHH Gray-sama"_

_"Loki-kun"_

_"Natsu-kun"_

_said the fangirls that is chasing the three boys in the hallways. oh it's hard to be them..._

_every day it's the typical normal day at school._

__**Class 3-B**

****"Good morning Class!"

"Good morning sensei!" we said as Gildarts sensei walk in front

"So class i think makarov sensei has something to discuss in the auditorium later be good and don't get me angry."

_so what's up with gramps now? i wonder what?_

__"hello Lu-chan!" said Levy

"oh hello levy-chan!" i said.

"so do you see the trio?" she said.

"oh them? yes, earlier this morning their fangirls are chasing them with no tomorrow." i said.

"oh i seeeee, you're just jealous that gray is sorounded by those fangirls and did not see you..."

"no i'm not! i'm just curious about him." i said.

"alright! see you later Lu-chan! bye."

"ok bye.."

_'No don't think about gray he's just handsome like hell so don't be obsessed about him'_ i said to myself.

_'i'm just have a little crush on him just a little, i'm thankful that we're not in the same class if we did i'm head over heels for him but now it is unexplained matter from me to him'_

__'Oh, stupid heart."


	2. The Call in the auditorioum

**Gray's POV**

****_*panting* "huhuhhuhuhuhu we got away with those fangirls"_

_"Natsu if it's not you we got rid of those freaks!" said my blonde friend._

_"so it's me them? why you two didn't left me?" said the salmon head_

_"duhh we have a heart left in our body we won't left you behind." with my super kicking comeback he got dumbfunded._

_"enough with this now we had to go in our classroom or else that jerk Laxus will be punishing us." with that both of us calm._

_when the fangirls are chasing me i saw a glimpse of blonde girl looking at the fangirls a bit of jelousy in her eyes..._

_'Wow! that chick is turning me on.'_

_'She's so pretty damn cute'_

**Class 3-C**

****"HEY listen you three if you three will gonna be late again i will sure you that it's the last thing you will gonna see. so now take you r seat."said Laxus

as they seat in the second row of the class natsu suddenly say...

"hey Lax where is our punishment?."

"NATSU!" loke and i said..

__"ohh sorry!..." we both facepalmed ourselves..

"oh your punishment huh? it's a secret you will see later..." the demon Laxus said

_'it's a secret, you will see later' thought gray to himself _

_'_

_i guess it's way scarier and grosser than last time'_

_i just turn on my headphones and listen to it until it come in the time..._

**At The Auditorium**

**Lucy's POV**

****_first thing i saw in the auditorium is the trio basically consist of gray (OMG his so hot this morning), loke (heh the flirt), and natsu (still wearing the silly grin in his face) and their fangirls..._

_i leaned my head to the trio and i will describe their look..._

_Gray_

___wearing an uniform that is unbottoned in the chest part XD_

_half of the shirt is tucked and the half is untucked *drooling*_

_messy hair and even get messier when a wind hits his face that he looks sexier_

_dark blue seductive eyes that when he sees you you will gonna turn on_

_cute sensitive nose that when he is in the cold it will red..._

_pinkish sexy lips that when makes him a good kisser 'i don't kiss him but i think his a good kisser'_

_strong muscular arms, 6 pack abs that when he goes shirtless you will melt_

_so with this facts you will see that he is the handsomest of the three_

_Loke_

_wearing nice glasses added to his looks_

_neat and tucked in his shirt_

_messy hair like gray but he use to much wax on it so..._

_has a ring on his finger namely 'regulus' odd..._

_is a flirt..._

_Natsu_

_usually wears his big silly grin on his face_

_has a scarf 'a total odd moment'_

_active in physical education and more camp stuff_

_he is active, hyper and a hot-head_

_his shirt is untucked both_

_he has a thing on lisanna_

_actually their from performing arts club or the PA Club with me_

_their good in singing, dancing, and acting they are one of the high graded in PA._

_i went to say hi to them but sadly the fangirls attack them..._

__**Normal's POV**

when gray and the others survive the sudden attack of the fangirls, they seat in the front row of the auditorium, while lucy and levy catch up with them

"Welcome kids to the auditorium i have something to say to you." said the principal makarov-san

"Well all of the schools in Magnolia will have a contest said the Magic Council" he said

"So we have decided that the contest is about filming a movie any genre is okay."

"But we've decided that the movie is the so called Twilight the best selling book of all time. And we need students that can act on their best" he said

"I wanna join that movie levy, it's gonna be fun" said lucy

"that's great i wanna join to specially when gray is there to" Levy said

Lucy madly blushed in this comment of levy bat ignored it.

"no! i'm not gonna join the movie because of him it's because i love the book twilight and it's fun"

_'but i'm gonna be super happy if he join the movie and he is the perfect edward cullen ever'_

"oh riiigghhhtt~ Lu-chan!" said levy

"Levy-chan!" annoyed by levy, Lucy exploded

"okay, okay i'm sorry Lu-chan" levy said apologically

"So the students that like to join please audition tomorrow after classes and if we pick the respective students to play the role of edward cullen, isabella swan, jacob black and the cullen family please proceed to the auditorium thank you and good luck." makarov-sensei said

"so who will gonna be edward cullen it's either one of you two." natsu said while pointing his two best friends

"Sure that i will gonna be edward, with my flirtatious look i'm gonna be him." loke said while gray keep his cool

"keep your expectations down loke, you know nothing about me." gray said cooly

"i know gray, i never beaten you before in this so i will rise higher than you." said loke fixing his glasses

"let's see" said gray cooly again

"..." said natsu

"..." said both gray and loke to natsu

the sudden silence they brought is the funny part when natsu broke it...

"you know the awkward silence they say, is an angel is walking infront us." said natsu like a child

"you're weird" both boys said

"huh?"

"nice talking to you" said gray annoyed

"yeah nice talking to you" said loke

"hey guys wait up!" said natsu while chasing the boys

...


End file.
